DOAngels : Du sang, de la sueur et des larmes
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour et même les meilleures combattantes sont nées de l'entraînement dans la douleur, le sang et les larmes...


**Du sang, de la sueur et des larmes**

« Allez, espèce de feignasse : bouge-moi ce beau petit cul, et plus vite que ça ! »

Rain venait à peine d'entamer le parcours d'entraînement dressé en plein air dans le refuge tranquille et relativement isolé de l'intérieur des terres hongkongaises que, déjà, les complications se profilaient à l'horizon. Dans un moment de mégarde, elle avait manqué de trébucher contre le rebord intérieur de l'un des pneus qui jalonnaient la première ligne droite et figuraient un passage à gué, perdant ainsi une précieuse seconde au chronomètre que Hana surveillait consciencieusement.

En rampant dans la poussière sous les barbelés, elle avait eu le malheur de lever l'un de ses coudes un peu trop haut, et les pointes métalliques acérées avaient lacéré sa peau de satin aussi aisément que l'aurait fait un rasoir. Rain avait de justesse étouffé le cri de douleur qui s'était alors précipité dans sa gorge, mais Hana, sa féroce instructrice qui ne perdait pas non plus une miette du spectacle sûrement lamentable qu'elle offrait, avait certainement remarqué cette bévue qui ne ferait rien pour la mettre dans de plus indulgentes conditions.

Et maintenant, c'était le mur d'escalade… Ainsi que l'avait soulevé la grande et belle brune qui la suivait, sans la lâcher un instant du regard, sur le bord de la tranchée au fond de laquelle sinuait le parcours d'obstacles, l'aspirante était plutôt mal partie : son pied avait glissé au moment d'entamer son ascension et sa prise sur la corde, trop mal assurée, lui avait alors échappé, l'obligeant à tout recommencer. Heureusement qu'elle n'était encore qu'au niveau du sol à ce moment-là : pour l'avoir déjà vécu lors de l'un de ses précédents entraînements, Rain ne savait que trop bien ce que cela avait de décourageant de tomber en pleine ascension… et de douloureux : ses fesses que Hana avait incriminées plus tôt le lui avaient rappelé pendant plusieurs jours ! Il ne faisait, plus sérieusement, aucun doute qu'à partir d'une certaine hauteur, la chute pourrait même se montrer dangereuse.

Rain peinait à présent à franchir le premier tiers du mur, le cœur battant, pleinement consciente que le chronomètre ne jouait probablement pas en sa faveur… mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant ! Après tout, ce n'était encore que le début, et ce parcours d'entraînement imaginé par Hana elle-même pour son usage privé était suffisamment long pour lui permettre de rattraper ses erreurs. Plus que tout au monde, elle devait garder sa concentration !

En débardeur et treillis léger, Rain emportait sur elle tout l'équipement qu'il pourrait lui être utile d'emporter en mission, lorsque Hana consentirait enfin à lui en accorder le droit. Ses différentes armes et les munitions qui allaient avec, des rations, quelques outils destinés à la tirer de situations plus ou moins délicates… Le poids de tout ce barda ne manquait pas de se faire cruellement ressentir, et plus encore lors des épreuves d'escalade ! Elle n'en admirait que plus éperdument Hana qui, lorsqu'elle la regardait accomplir à son tour ce même parcours d'entraînement, ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par tout ce poids ! Rien n'était plus remarquable, d'ailleurs, que la manière dont elle savait rester gracieuse et efficace en toutes circonstances… Pour Rain, l'objectif était clair depuis le début : hors de question de décevoir son instructrice !

En baissant les yeux sur son chronomètre, tandis que son élève arrivait presque au terme de ce premier parcours d'obstacle, Hana leva un sourcil. Mal partie, la jeune femme blonde commençait toutefois à rattraper son retard. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Si Rain ne manquait assurément pas de qualités, celles-ci ne faisaient pourtant pas d'elle une guerrière née ; mais sa motivation semblait ne jamais faiblir pour autant, quelles que soient les embûches, quels que soient les faux pas et les remarques acerbes que tout bon instructeur se devait alors d'asséner à ses recrues… C'était un bon début.

Délaissant la course de l'aiguille de son chronomètre, un modèle ancien et encore analogique dont Hana appréciait par-dessus tout l'incomparable fiabilité, ses yeux se portèrent sur celle de sa jeune « recrue ». Rain avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle l'entraîne à faire le même métier qu'elle, et il s'avérait bien souvent plus compliqué que ce n'aurait dû l'être de lui dire non. Cette fameuse motivation qui la caractérisait ; elle semblait avoir le pouvoir d'abattre des montagnes…

A la voir courir, il semblait que Rain s'était enfin mise complètement en train. Sa foulée avait d'ores et déjà gagné en souplesse et la portait de plus en plus loin. Sa précision pour esquiver les obstacles dressés sur sa route montrait aussi de très nets signes d'amélioration. Néanmoins, même si elle allait en le réduisant progressivement, elle accusait toujours un retard important sur l'horloge.

« Allez, plus vite, grosse limace ! Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça !

– Oui, chef ! » entendit-elle répondre la recrue, non sans une certaine insolence.

Alors que Rain entamait la dernière ligne droite de la première section du parcours, Hana la devança au stand de tir sur lequel elle allait bientôt déboucher. Sitôt que la recrue l'y eut rejointe, elle ordonna, sans lui laisser le temps de souffler :

« Tir au pistolet sur cibles fixes à quinze mètres : sors ton arme ! »

Dix cibles en métal s'alignaient effectivement à quinze mètres de la ligne devant laquelle se hâta de se poster Rain qui sortait, encore malhabilement, nota Hana, son arme de l'étui à sa hanche. Avec des yeux experts, l'instructrice examina également la position que prenait son élève pour viser la première cible. Il lui apparut aussitôt que son pied gauche était trop en avant, lui conférant une assise bien trop instable. Ainsi, comme elle l'avait anticipé, le premier tir manqua. Embarrassée, Rain comprit alors son erreur et la corrigea de son mieux Mais pendant ce temps, le chrono tournait encore : elle ne disposait que de trente secondes pour mettre toutes les cibles hors d'état de nuire. Dix points lui étaient accordés si elle touchait à la tête, cinq pour le reste du corps.

Après avoir vidé son premier magasin, ceux de son pistolet ne contenaient que huit coups, Rain marqua une pause sensible pour recharger son arme. Elle avait au moins appris cela de ses précédentes erreurs : dans la précipitation, son geste manquait souvent d'assurance et elle était alors obligée de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Il lui faudrait néanmoins apprendre rapidement à s'y habituer si elle espérait pouvoir gagner de précieuses secondes.

Rain mit hors de combat la dixième cible alors que le chronomètre avait déjà décompté vingt-cinq secondes. Sur le fil, une fois de plus, constata son instructrice. Heureusement, elle compensait assez bien ce mauvais résultat par sa précision. Si le premier tir avait manqué sa cible, elle n'en avait par la suite mis qu'un seul autre à côté, et Hana avait même compté cinq tirs réussis à la tête. Chaque coup manqué lui ôtant cinq points et le temps restant ajouté au score total, cela lui faisait un résultat plutôt honorable de soixante-cinq. Ce n'était pas encore du niveau d'une vraie professionnelle, mais au moins son score continuait de s'élever petit à petit, après avoir longuement stagné. De la même manière qu'elle avait su réagir après son départ manqué au début du parcours, Rain avait une fois encore su sans s'y prendre trop tard identifier ses erreurs et rectifier le tir, de façon plus ou moins littérale : c'était la preuve que l'entraînement commençait à porter ses fruits.

« Pas mal, concéda sans douceur l'insensible instructrice. Dégaine tes Uzi. Même exercice, avec deux armes, cette fois.

– Pourquoi les Uzi ? s'exclama Rain d'une voix plaintive. Tu sais très bien que c'est hyper difficile à contrôler d'une seule main !

– Tu crois que t'es ici pour te la couler douce ? Allez, sors-moi tes pistolets-mitrailleurs, et fissa ! »

Sans laisser paraître davantage sa déconfiture, la jolie blonde s'exécuta.

Rain n'avait tort en rien : contrôler deux pistolets-mitrailleurs à la fois était un exercice extrêmement difficile. A telle enseigne que, la première fois, se laissant surprendre par le recul combiné des deux armes, la jeune aspirante avait bêtement écarté les bras et arrosé tout le champ de tir ; Hana avait même dû se fendre d'une esquive in extremis afin d'éviter le drame ! Beaucoup de spécialistes diraient qu'il était parfaitement illusoire d'espérer pouvoir maîtriser une technique de ce genre. Hana n'en attendait cependant pas moins de son élève car l'expérience lui avait fait depuis longtemps mesurer le secours inestimable que cela pouvait apporter dans des situations autrement désespérées de savoir utiliser efficacement deux armes à la fois.

Les cibles et la distance étaient toujours les mêmes. Mais le temps imparti, lui, était deux fois plus court, obligeant le tireur à viser deux cibles à la fois pour réussir à s'en sortir à temps. Dans une situation d'encerclement par l'ennemi comme celle qu'était censé reproduire cet exercice, quinze secondes étaient bien plus que suffisantes pour se faire transformer en passoire, alors que la capacité de se débarrasser de deux adversaires à la fois, en plus de faire gagner un temps inestimable, pouvait aussi avoir un effet psychologique important sur l'opposant qui se voyait ainsi perdre sensiblement l'avantage du nombre. Hana ne savait que trop bien ce que la sensation d'affronter un démon en furie pouvait avoir de démoralisant, et c'était bien cette impression qu'elle voulait que Rain puisse un jour donner au combat, puisqu'elle tenait tant, semblait-il, à y prendre part…

Alors que Rain se mettait de nouveau en position sur la ligne de tir et qu'elle apprêtait son doigt sur le déclencheur de son chronomètre, Hana apprécia de constater que son élève ne reproduisit pas son erreur de l'exercice précédent : sa posture était parfaite. L'allure que lui donnaient ses deux armes brandies au bout de ses bras fléchis, pour être, certes, quelque peu affectée, n'en laissait pas moins de dégager une plaisante impression de puissance brute et sauvage… ainsi qu'une certaine sensualité, fallait-il reconnaître, sans doute propre à la silhouette admirablement dessinée de la jeune femme blonde…

S'arrachant brusquement à cette contemplation malvenue, Hana donna le départ de l'exercice au même moment que son doigt réactivait la course de l'aiguille de son chronomètre, et le martèlement des rafales sporadiques emplit bientôt l'air silencieux du parcours d'entraînement.

Au moment des comptes, le bilan s'avéra à peine plus satisfaisant que lors du dernier exercice de ce genre, cette fois-ci. Étant gauchère, Rain se montrait bien plus habile avec l'arme qu'elle brandissait dans la main gauche et avait donc réussi la plupart de ses tirs de ce côté-là. Mais avec un très faible nombre d'impacts proprement groupés et beaucoup trop de balles mises à côté, ses performances d'ensemble dans cette discipline très particulière s'avéraient encore largement insuffisantes. Elle risquait de s'en plaindre une fois encore, songea son instructrice, mais il lui faudrait encore longtemps pratiquer cette technique.

« C'était pas terrible, annonça sèchement Hana. Rengaine tes armes et passe à la suite ! »

Sans discuter, la jolie blonde s'exécuta. La raideur de ses mouvements trahit l'engourdissement de ses bras après l'exercice intense auxquels ils venaient d'être soumis, mais si elle en souffrait et si son résultat sur le champ de tir la décevait, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. C'était au moins le seul reproche qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire, constata une fois de plus son instructrice : Rain ne se laissait, semblait-il, jamais décourager. Cette force, à elle seule, était somme toute digne de respect… même si ce n'était pas ce qui ferait, à lui seul, d'elle une meilleure tireuse !

Hana releva, cependant, que son départ dans la deuxième section de parcours d'obstacles qui s'ouvrait après le champ de tir était bien plus réussi que pour la première. Déjà, elle voyait disparaître au premier tournant l'élastique postérieur de la jolie Rain… Avec un sourire quelque peu satisfait, l'instructrice constata que son élève venait quand même de grignoter son retard de deux secondes !

Lorsque Hana la rattrapa, sa recrue s'efforçait, à l'évidence péniblement, de se hisser par‑dessus la table irlandaise, sorte de haie plus grande qu'un homme, dressée en travers de sa route. A moitié allongée dessus, alourdie par son équipement, elle avait encore quelque mal à faire passer la partie inférieure de son corps de l'autre côté de l'obstacle. Lorsqu'elle y fut parvenue, consciente du temps qu'elle avait perdu, Rain se laissa aussitôt choir de l'autre côté, s'affalant sur le ventre dans un nuage de poussière qui la fit autant tousser que son souffle brusquement coupé. Lorsqu'elle leva d'abord les yeux, elle croisa le regard, quelque peu circonspect, de son instructrice. Tourmentée par l'idée de laisser cette expression renfrognée devenir franchement réprobatrice, Rain se remit aussitôt sur pied et reprit sans tarder sa course, tâchant ne pas prêter attention à la douleur lancinante que son atterrissage précipité laissait lui étreindre les côtes.

Les taches et les traces de terre les plus récentes et les plus marquées sur le débardeur de l'aspirante indiquèrent clairement à son instructrice quelle partie de son corps s'était le plus durement écrasée sur le sol au moment où elle s'était laissée tomber de la table irlandaise. La pensée lui vint que ce ne devait pas avoir été bien agréable, lorsque ces deux-là avaient amorti le plus gros de la chute… avant que le remords de savoir ces appâts aussi fragiles que tendrement moelleux à ce point maltraités ne lui parut on ne peut plus mal avisé dans pareille situation…

Après cette mauvaise passe, Rain se rattrapa admirablement en franchissant la poutre avec une adresse édifiante. Épreuve d'équilibre dans laquelle il fallait traverser un fossé en marchant sur une poutre très étroite, ce passage était de ceux que Rain avait très rapidement appris à maîtriser, démontrant ainsi une aptitude naturelle à s'adapter à ce genre de situations, et un sens de l'équilibre certain. Une capacité bien utile que l'entraînement intensif que Hana lui faisait suivre mettait entièrement à contribution.

Hana dut bien le reconnaître en son for intérieur : la technique de Rain pour franchir la poutre était devenue digne d'éloges. En fléchissant légèrement les genoux et en tendant les bras autour d'elle, elle conservait une parfaite maîtrise de son centre de gravité tandis qu'elle allongeait souplement et tranquillement ses jambes l'une après l'autre, en rythme. La grâce indéniable de ce mouvement qui se faisait de plus en plus naturel au fil des entraînements avait presque quelque chose… de poétique…

Puis Rain se remit à courir sur la terre ferme, tirant aussitôt l'instructrice de ses pensées. Sans paraître mollir, elle se dirigeait à présent vers le prochain obstacle : l'échelle de corde.

Un parcours du combattant classique se constituait de vingt exercices entrecoupés de course à pied. Hana avait, pour sa part, allongé les passages de course à pied et divisé le parcours en plusieurs sections entre lesquelles elle avait intercalé d'autres exercices, tels le tir sur cible auquel Rain avait été confrontée un instant plus tôt. L'entraînement fourni était ainsi richement varié et couvrait presque l'ensemble des techniques nécessaires dans le travail de mercenaire et d'agent secret qui était le sien.

Maintenant qu'elle arrivait au bout de la deuxième section du parcours, l'attendait un autre entraînement au tir, qui reproduisait cependant, cette fois, des conditions de combat plus réalistes. Rain allait entrer dans un dédale couvert de salles en préfabriqué dans lesquelles surgiraient par surprise plusieurs cibles qu'elle devrait toutes abattre avant de pouvoir sortir. Le temps qu'elle mettrait à traverser ce véritable piège à rat déterminerait si, en conditions réelles, elle s'en serait sortie en vie ou non ! Après avoir dégainé son pistolet et pris une profonde inspiration, Rain pénétra dans le complexe.

Hana aurait pu suivre l'évolution de son élève sur l'écran de sa tablette grâce aux caméras réparties dans les salles ; elle se contenta pourtant de marcher tranquillement jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'épreuve en écoutant les coups de feu tirés par Rain, évaluant rien qu'en mesurant leur timing les performances de son élève. Elle l'entendait à chaque reprise tirer deux balles au lieu d'une seule. Une précaution que Hana lui avait apprise très tôt : toujours tuer deux fois. A l'entraînement, sur des cibles inertes, cela pouvait paraître dérisoire, mais sur le terrain, certains ennemis pouvaient s'avérer plus résistants qu'on ne le croyait. Or, le but de l'entraînement était justement de forger jusqu'à les rendre instinctifs les réflexes qui permettraient de se sortir d'une vraie mission en un seul morceau… L'oreille de l'instructrice avait, du reste, plutôt de quoi être satisfaite : les tirs de Rain sonnaient nets, précis ; ils ne parurent jamais précipités ou inutilement répétés, preuve qu'elle faisait le plus souvent mouche.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Hana était forcée d'admettre, c'était que Rain apprenait vite. Le parcours d'entraînement qu'elle lui faisait suivre n'aurait été, en temps normal, réservé qu'à l'élite. Qu'à des soldats durement entraînés, habitués à un stress physique et mental prolongé. Bien sûr, ses résultats étaient encore loin de ceux d'un combattant de cet acabit, mais la difficulté de cet entraînement n'avait pour autant jamais entamé son éternelle et étonnante persévérance et elle commençait à montrer, depuis quelques séances, d'encourageants signes de progrès. Ainsi que Hana l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt, la capacité d'adaptation de Rain relevait presque de l'extraordinaire.

« T'as vu ? clama l'aspirante lorsqu'elle reparut à la sortie du dédale. Je n'ai touché aucun otage, ce coup-ci ! »

En effet, les cibles disposées le long de cet exercice n'étaient pas toutes que des ennemis, comme Rain l'avait appris à ses dépends lors de l'une de ses premières sessions. Autant dire que l'air joyeux qui avait éclairé son visage à sa sortie du champ de tir s'était décrépi aussitôt que Hana lui avait annoncé qu'à son tableau de chasse figuraient deux pauvres enfants auxquels elle avait eu en principe pour mission de rendre la liberté… Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de douter de sa motivation à ne plus reproduire cette erreur, pas plus que Hana, qui n'avait pas regardé les images, n'en avait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Par contre, elle avait vu le résultat affiché par le chronomètre, et il lui confirmait que Rain avait tout de même pris un peu trop son temps…

« Tu aurais quand même pu me terminer ça beaucoup plus vite, commenta la Franco‑chinoise. Allez, ne mollis pas, c'est encore loin d'être fini ! »

Rain souriait pourtant encore alors qu'elle repartait. Visiblement, son résultat la satisfaisait. Elle avait terminé l'exercice un peu plus vite que la dernière fois, c'était vrai. Mais c'était surtout le fait de n'avoir blessé aucun d'innocent qui semblait la mettre d'aussi joyeuse humeur. Cette allégresse qui illuminait visage à la beauté angélique trahissait on ne peut mieux la nature profondément généreuse et attentionnée de la jeune femme. Difficile, pour Hana, de ne pas se demander ce qui pouvait motiver une gentille fille comme elle à suivre cet entraînement infernal… ni de s'émouvoir un tantinet d'une innocence si touchante et si sincère…

Rain exécuta la troisième partie du parcours d'obstacles avec une excellente régularité. Ni les haies ni les chicanes ne semblèrent ralentir sa course. Sa foulée était remarquable de souplesse, ses mouvements de mieux en mieux coordonnés, son allure assurée. Hana ne put même retenir une moue réjouie à voir sa petite protégée déployer autant d'efforts pour s'améliorer !

« Exercice d'infiltration, avisa l'instructrice lorsque son élève parvint au bout de la section. Je ne veux à aucun moment te voir apparaître sur mon écran lorsque tu traverseras cette zone ! »

Hana ne comptait en effet pas lâcher des yeux sa tablette, ce coup-ci. L'exercice se présentait un peu de la même façon que le précédent, avec une succession de salles, pour la plupart plongées à certains endroits dans la pénombre. Y patrouillaient, en guise de gardes, des caméras de surveillance montées sur des mâts, fixes ou mobiles. Des capteurs sonores et de contact achevaient de rendre ces gardes factices aussi réactifs que des vrais. L'objectif de Rain, pour cet exercice, était tout simple, ainsi que l'avait rappelé Hana : traverser toute la zone sans être repérée… sans trop tarder, de préférence.

L'erreur prévisible qu'avait commise Rain la première fois qu'elle s'était essayée à cet exercice avait été de se précipiter dans le dos du premier « garde » venu pour lui tordre le cou et se débarrasser ainsi de la menace qu'il représentait. Hana avait alors été prompte à effacer sa satisfaction d'une riposte diffusée par les haut-parleurs disséminés dans le bâtiment :

« J'ai perdu le signal de l'une des sentinelles dans la zone : j'envoie immédiatement une patrouille pour inspecter les lieux ! »

Et tandis que Rain en était encore à se demander si la mercenaire bluffait ou non, une horde de caméras rétractables, figurant des gardes supplémentaires, avaient jailli du plafond du dédale, balayant les lieux à la recherche d'un intrus en s'aidant également de projecteurs pour dissiper les zones d'ombre dans lesquels la blondinette aurait pu se cacher, si cette idée lui était assez rapidement venue en tête. Mais c'est totalement figée dans la lumière qu'elle s'était rapidement retrouvée prise au piège, telle un pauvre lapin craintif surpris par les phares d'une voiture au milieu d'une route.

« Game over, avait impitoyablement sanctionné l'instructrice. Retourne au point de départ ! »

Hana avait expressément tenu à ce que cet exercice interdise tout recours à la force et soit ainsi plus exigent et formateur. Sur le terrain, elle serait libre de procéder comme bon lui semblerait, mais il était néanmoins important que Rain retienne que la violence n'était pas toujours la solution la plus raisonnable, comme elle l'avait appris suite à cette mésaventure…

Cette fois-ci, il était évidemment hors de question d'échouer aussi pitoyablement ! Néanmoins, toute la difficulté de l'exercice reposait sur le fait que la position et l'itinéraire de patrouille des gardes, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas fixes, étaient paramétrables à l'envi et, donc, à chaque fois différents. Même les gardes immobiles, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient postés au même endroit, n'adoptaient pas toujours la même attitude, couvrant du regard une autre zone que la fois précédente ou le tournant dans des directions et à des intervalles qui n'étaient jamais identiques. Se précipiter en pensant connaître la marche à suivre pour passer n'était donc pas une option.

Ardemment désireuse de ne plus reproduire le fiasco de sa toute première tentative, Rain s'attelait donc depuis à exercer son sens de l'observation et à faire preuve de toujours davantage de prudence et de patience ; elle savait qu'elle devait prendre le temps d'analyser chaque situation et ne faire mouvement que lorsqu'elle en aurait en tête un tableau suffisamment précis et ne se serait doublement assurée que la voie était libre, en faisant, bien sûr, le moins de bruit possible. Le petit miroir qu'elle emportait dans son équipement s'avérait ainsi être un outil indispensable pour voir comment les choses se présentaient au détour d'un coin sans prendre le risque de s'exposer !

Enfin, la dernier élément auquel prêter son attention, tout au long de cette exercice, c'était l'aiguille du chronomètre qui poursuivait pendant ce temps sa course inéluctable : elle n'y gagnerait qu'à perdre son calme, ce qui était le meilleur moyen de se planter, comme Rain l'avait appris à la dure ! Mais échouer à l'entraînement, ce n'était qu'une étape de plus dans le long apprentissage du succès !

Traverser la première pièce s'avéra ce jour-là plutôt facile : les deux gardes qui y patrouillaient lui tournaient ensemble le dos pendant près de deux secondes. Cela laissa à la jolie blonde amplement le temps d'atteindre la sortie vers la pièce suivante.

Là, les choses se corsèrent. Sur les trois caméras présentes dans la pièce, deux, fixes, encadraient la sortie tandis que la dernière, à l'autre bout de la pièce, patrouillait tout le long du mur. La fenêtre durant laquelle il lui était possible de progresser vers la sortie sans être remarquée était beaucoup plus étroite et la mettait, de plus, dans la situation inconfortable de laisser le « garde » en patrouille dans son dos ; avoir dans le dos un ennemi susceptible de se retourner à n'importe quel moment était à ses yeux quelque chose de particulièrement angoissant. Il lui fallut ainsi bien plus de temps pour trouver le bon moment pour agir, et sa nuque ne cessa de dégouliner de sueur froide jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut franchi la sortie… fort heureusement sans encombre.

La troisième pièce était en fait un long couloir, avec un seul garde factice la patrouillant de long en large. Mais, à lui seul, il lui bloquait presque la route. Elle ne mit cependant que quelques secondes à déterminer qu'il ne lui était possible de traverser les lieux qu'en tirant parti des zones d'ombre laissées en divers endroits du couloir et dans lesquelles elle pourrait se cacher à la vue de l'ennemi, en profitant des moments où celui-ci lui tournait le dos pour progresser à découvert de l'une à l'autre. Évidemment, plus elle s'approchait de la sortie, plus elle s'approchait aussi du garde, qu'il lui faudrait bien, à un moment donné, réussir à dépasser… Ils se croisèrent ainsi dans la pénombre d'une alcôve mal éclairée, Rain tassée autant qu'elle le pouvait contre le mur, retenant son souffle en redoutant plus que tout, dans un moment de tension extrême, de ne serait-ce que frôler l'un des capteurs de contact du garde qui la repèrerait aussitôt…

Il n'en fut heureusement rien. Mais il lui fallait encore gagner la sortie en continuant d'aller d'une cachette à l'autre, le garde dans son dos. Ce n'était donc pas encore le moment de vendre la peau de l'ours !

Au bout de la quatrième salle dans laquelle elle pénétra enfin, Rain aperçut la lumière du jour. Un garde patrouillait au centre de la pièce, un autre était posté près de la sortie. Elle estima rapidement que sa meilleure chance de passer était d'abord de se rapprocher de la sortie en allant se cacher dans une alcôve dans le mur opposé à la sortie, plongée dans l'ombre, d'attendre que les deux gardes lui tournent à nouveau le dos, puis de s'éclipser. Elle attendit le meilleur moment pour se lancer, puis fit mouvement prestement, comme toujours à croupetons pour ne pas éveiller le moindre son.

Mais alors qu'elle parvenait à sa cachette, elle découvrit le troisième garde présent dans la pièce et manqua de le heurter alors qu'il se tenait droit, fondu à s'en rendre presque invisible dans la quasi-obscurité. Au dernier instant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle eut le réflexe d'incliner le buste en arrière, évitant ainsi la collision fatale qui mettrait tous les capteurs du garde en alerte. La surprise la laissa néanmoins figée pendant un temps qui devenait dangereux à trop s'étirer. Le garde ne l'avait pas vue car il regardait dans l'autre direction, mais il lui suffirait de se retourner, et elle n'aurait plus qu'à tout recommencer…

Alors que, réussissant courageusement à ne plus prêter attention au sang qui battait furieusement dans ses tempes, aux torrents de sueur glacée dans son dos et aux tremblements de tous ses membres, Rain reprenait contenance et envisageait de revenir sur ses pas pour réévaluer sa stratégie, elle réalisa à son immense soulagement que ce garde qu'elle avait failli bousculer restait immobile, semblait-il obstinément. Le seul risque qu'elle avait encouru avec lui semblait donc avoir été ne pas remarquer assez tôt sa présence et de le percuter. Le piège tendu par Hana, plutôt rusé, il fallait l'admettre, ne manqua pas, à présent qu'elle l'avait déjoué, de faire sourire l'aspirante. Rain put dès lors se concentrer à nouveau sur la sortie. Sa confiance en elle retrouvée, il ne lui fallut plus guère longtemps avant de parvenir à son but.

L'étonnement que lit l'élève sur le visage de son instructrice quand elle la vit ressortir lui en dit bien assez long sur le résultat qu'elle venait d'inscrire. Intérieurement, Rain ne fut pas sans ressentir une certaine fierté. Mais la grande et belle brune ne se fendit que d'une réaction bien plus sobre :

« Pas mal. »

A nouveau, Rain sourit. Sacrée Hana ! Ce n'était décidément pas d'elle qu'il fallait attendre quelque chose comme un « Bravo », même lorsqu'elle n'en pensait pas moins !

En s'engageant sur la portion suivante de parcours du combattant, Rain ne put toutefois s'empêcher de lancer joyeusement :

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je le sens plutôt bien, aujourd'hui !

– T'emballe pas trop » rétorqua Hana.

Bien sûr, la mercenaire avait raison : il était encore bien trop tôt pour se réjouir. Mais Rain ne résistait pas toujours au plaisir de l'asticoter un peu ! Les réactions bougonnes de Hana étaient parfois bien trop adorables pour ça… Mais ce que Rain voulait voir par-dessus tout, c'était la tête qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle aurait enfin réussi à terminer le parcours d'entraînement en inscrivant un score digne de louanges !

Si elle avait fait quelques erreurs à son départ, Hana ne pouvait intérieurement que se satisfaire de voir que son élève allait en en faisant de moins en moins. Son temps commençait même à devenir honorable, bien qu'encore loin du record à battre. Rain traversa la fosse, profonde de deux mètres et dans laquelle il fallait descendre pour ensuite remonter à l'autre bout, sans laisser faiblir son allure. Elle attaqua ensuite la traversée de la mare, qu'il fallait réaliser en se suspendant aux arceaux disposés au-dessus. Elle ne fit preuve d'aucune hésitation, peina un peu à partir, mais atteignit rapidement un rythme de croisière à la fois soutenu et régulier. Le travail de ses muscles, de mieux en mieux maîtrisé, était, du reste et particulièrement durant cet exercice précis, un véritable enchantement. Hana ne put s'empêcher de relever que la sueur collait à certains endroits les vêtements de Rain contre sa peau…

« Tir de précision ! » annonça l'instructrice après cette nouvelle section de parcours du combattant.

Un fusil à lunette semi-automatique posé sur une table à l'entrée du champ de tir attendait en effet l'aspirante qui se réjouissait toujours de ne pas avoir à l'emporter avec elle : si ce n'était pourtant qu'une arme de calibre standard, ce machin pesait tout de même à lui seul un sacré poids ! Rain ne tarda plus à s'en saisir, à se fournir généreusement en munitions puis à se mettre en position, à plat ventre devant la ligne. Au sommet d'un talus dominant le champ de tir, elle avait une imprenable vue sur les trois groupes de cibles répartis sur des distances allant de cinquante à cent mètres.

Hana surveillait consciencieusement son élève tandis que celle-ci s'assurait que l'arme, posée sur son bipied, était bien stable entre ses mains, que ses pieds qu'elle avait ancrés dans la terre friable lui donnaient à elle aussi la stabilité dont elle aurait besoin pour maîtriser ses tirs, avant de porter l'œil gauche à la lunette. L'instructrice avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir que la routine ait été exécutée de manière irréprochable, mais n'en souffla évidemment mot et se contenta de surveiller à son tour le chronomètre qui tournait déjà. Le temps imparti à son aspirante sur ce champ de tir était d'une minute trente : avec un nombre bien plus important de cibles et le temps pris pour se mettre en position et régler correctement la lunette, l'exercice faisait ainsi autant appel à la précision qu'à l'endurance.

Désormais parée à tirer, Rain ne tarda pas à presser une première fois la détente… et toucha en pleine tête l'une des cibles les plus éloignées. Sans se laisser griser par l'exploit, elle décala simplement sa mire de quelques degrés et aligna une nouvelle cible. Sur laquelle elle fit de nouveau mouche du premier coup. A la jumelle, Hana ne put qu'apprécier la précision une fois encore exemplaire de ce dernier tir et, à vrai dire, elle n'en fut pas tellement surprise.

Rain avait en effet appris avec une promptitude assez extraordinaire que seuls des gestes lents et calmes permettaient d'acquérir la plus extrême précision, et que seule cette précision permettait de gagner du temps. La précipitation, de son côté, lui ferait immanquablement manquer des tirs, et manquer ses tirs à des occasions répétées faisait aussitôt, sur le terrain, perdre au tireur d'élite son allié le plus précieux : l'effet de surprise. Ici, les cibles ne risquaient certes ni de riposter ni de se mettre à couvert, mais Rain n'en prenait à l'évidence pas moins l'exercice au sérieux, attitude que Hana ne pouvait bien évidemment qu'approuver.

Lorsque sa petite protégée eut presque abattu toutes les cibles présentes sur le champ de tir, ce qui n'avait à vrai dire pas traîné en longueur, l'instructrice décida de compliquer les choses :

« J'envoie les cibles mouvantes ! »

Quatre cibles laissées jusqu'alors inertes au sol se dressèrent et se mirent à se déplacer. Deux allaient de droite à gauche en se croisant à des distances différentes, l'une allait d'avant en arrière et la dernière se déplaçait en diagonale, de l'entrée vers le fond du champ de tir.

Sans se laisser démonter, Rain abattit derechef la plus facile de ces quatre cibles, celle qui avançait en ligne droite vers elle. Tenir compte du déplacement latéral des autres cibles mouvantes était plus complexe. Il fallait en effet déterminer la position en avant de la cible vers laquelle tirer de façon à ce que celle-ci et la balle, une fois le temps pris par les deux pour couvrir le trajet, s'y rencontrent. Elle ne chercha pas, cette fois, à les atteindre en pleine tête : la cible était bien trop petite pour ça. Elle n'eut, cependant, pas non plus à s'y reprendre à deux fois pour toucher les deux cibles qui se déplaçaient de gauche à droite. Une fois de plus, Rain démontrait une rare aisance pour cet exercice. Ainsi, tandis qu'elle ajustait sa visée pour toucher la dernière cible mouvante, Hana compliqua de nouveau les choses.

« On va corser un peu tout ça : je t'envoie deux ou trois civils ! Allez, allez ! Une foule de touristes se met à courir dans ton champs de tir, on ne se déconcentre pas : je ne veux voir aucun tir manquer sa cible ! »

Rain retint de justesse son doigt sur la queue de détente. Au moment où elle allait descendre sa proie, cette dernière venait de passer derrière l'un des « civils » qui déboulaient. Sans laisser son souffle s'agiter, elle préféra alors descendre l'une des cibles fixes qu'elle avait encore laissée intactes.

Hana essaya de se convaincre que c'était pour vérifier une fois de plus que la position de sa recrue était bonne qu'elle abandonnait ses jumelles pour laisser courir son regard sur le corps athlétique de Rain, d'une sveltesse irréprochable, d'une beauté pleine de douceur toute féminine qui cachait cependant bien la féroce brutalité à laquelle il s'exerçait, jour après jour. L'idée que Hana était en train de faire de cette jeune femme extraordinaire, incroyablement intelligente et pourvue d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité sans égales, une véritable machine à tuer l'avait toujours dérangée. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Mais, et ce détail la perturbait encore, Rain avait insisté, beaucoup insisté. Et malgré des efforts méritoires, Hana n'avait pas su lui résister. Il était en fait, étonnamment ou non, très difficile de lui résister…

Tout comme il était difficile de résister à l'envie de laisser, tandis qu'elle l'entendait encore, de plus en plus distraitement, faire feu, son regard vagabonder sur le corps de Rain étendu là, devant elle, presque offert. Sans qu'elle pût les retenir, les yeux de Hana s'abandonnaient sur l'arrondi sublime des épaules. La queue de cheval qui relevait les soyeux cheveux d'or de l'aspirante dévoilait la nuque d'ivoire amoureusement sculpté. Elle eut un hoquet de répugnance lorsque son regard glissa le long de ses bras et avant-bras dénudés dont la peau parfaite était en plusieurs endroits égratignée des plaies que Rain devait à son inattention sur le parcours. La courbe de sa taille, émouvante, subtile, une simple brisure dans la ligne autrement parfaite de sa silhouette élancée, presque imperceptible et pourtant incontournable, transparaissait au travers de son débardeur sali et trempé de sueur par l'effort. Les muscles bandés de ses longues jambes fuselées, enfin, faisaient ressortir le relief indécent de son agréable postérieur dont l'instructrice se souvint n'avoir que trop suivi le mouvement tout au long du parcours d'obstacle, en particulier à ces moments, vraiment magiques, où elle l'avait regardée traverser la poutre et la mare…

Pour vérifier que sa position était correcte ? Mais qui Hana espérait-elle abuser ? Celui qui se dupe lui-même ne trompe personne d'autre…

Fort heureusement, alors que le dernier coup de feu réussi de Rain s'éteignait en échos lointains, l'instructrice parvint à se tirer de sa torpeur et interrompit le chronomètre. Bien qu'elle s'y fût attendue au vu de ses précédentes performances, le résultat de sa protégée se révéla si impressionnant qu'elle laissa même échapper :

« T'es vraiment bonne, à ce truc-là… Tu me fais presque peur, dès que tu tiens ce fusil entre les mains !

– Ah oui ? s'exclama Rain en tournant dans sa direction un visage lumineux. Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être droit à une petite récompense ?... »

Même si elle le dissimula très bien, Hana fut plus ébranlée par la provocation qu'elle n'aurait préféré l'être. Conservant malgré tout sa contenance, elle riposta :

« T'es encore bien loin d'avoir terminé le parcours. Bouge-toi un peu au lieu de rester vautrée par terre, espèce de limace ! »

Rain se releva en riant pour aller reposer le fusil sur la table où elle l'avait pris, puis se rua aussitôt dans la suite du parcours. Pour Hana qui la suivait, l'insouciance de son élève aurait pu être agaçante si elle n'avait pas secondé une telle application dans l'effort, une détermination, un acharnement qui ne manquait pas de se montrer payant. Ce n'était pas non plus de l'insolence, comme en aurait fait preuve un élève trop doué. L'aspirante laissait seulement éclater une sorte de bonheur étrange à pratiquer cet entraînement et à s'améliorer chaque jour, sous son regard attentif. Mais Rain, de toute façon, demeurait, même pour elle qui la connaissait le mieux, un nébuleux mystère…

Les nouveaux obstacles dressés sur sa route ne semblèrent pas perturber l'aspirante outre mesure. Elle les franchit sans perdre une seconde, cette fois, là où tant d'autres auraient pourtant eu tendance à se laisser gagner par la lassitude. Mais plus elle allait de l'avant, plus Rain semblait s'assouplir, s'alléger, s'envoler… Hana avait beau lui imposer de viser les plus hauts sommets, cette transcendance avait décidément de quoi surprendre, et même de quoi être jalouse : il avait fallu à la jeune mercenaire des années d'efforts et d'acharnement pour réussir à acquérir les compétences que Rain développaient en à peine quelques semaines ! Même s'il n'y avait bien sûr pour l'heure guère de raisons de s'emballer : Rain n'était pas encore prête, et ne le serait pas encore en l'espace de seulement quelques jours.

Mais ses progrès étaient indéniables et même objectivement impressionnants en si peu de temps, alors que jolie blonde n'était, a priori, qu'une parfaite débutante dans ce domaine. Bien sûr, la chose restait difficile à dire d'une personne amnésique, et si jamais Rain se souvenait avoir eu, dans son passé, un entraînement militaire, cela ne se révèlerait, à vrai dire, pas si étonnant, quand bien même Hana n'estimait pas avoir décelé dans ses gestes les automatismes normalement enseignés par ce genre de formation et que même les pertes de mémoire les plus sévères ne suffisaient généralement pas à faire disparaître.

La chance du débutant ? La chance n'était pourtant pas un concept auquel des hommes et des femmes rompus comme elle aux situations les plus tendues se laissaient croire aisément… et de manière générale, Hana n'avait le plus souvent foi qu'en elle-même. Ce que Rain était d'ailleurs en train de changer, petit à petit… et avec bien plus de facilité que Hana ne l'aurait cru possible. A croire que tout était simplement facile, pour elle !

Au bout de la section de course à l'obstacle se tenait un autre bâtiment construit dans la tranchée. Hana y accompagna Rain, cette fois.

« Exercice de combat au corps à corps » dévoila l'instructrice.

Le gymnase, éclairé par des soupiraux ouverts en haut de chacun des quatre murs, était tapissé de tatami à l'instar d'un dojo. La moitié de cet espace était laissé libre pour permettre à plusieurs partenaires de s'entraîner ensemble. L'autre moitié, en revanche, était occupée par une demi-douzaine de mannequins destinés à s'entraîner seul. En mousse sur une armature de bois, ils reproduisaient grossièrement la forme d'un homme écartant les bras. Capables de pivoter sur eux-mêmes, ils exécutaient ainsi de redoutables balayages qu'il valait mieux éviter tandis qu'installés sur des rails ils étaient également capables d'aller et venir de façon plus ou moins prévisible. Si les coups étaient amortis par la mousse dont étaient constituées ces effigies, Rain ne savait que trop bien, pour l'avoir plus d'une fois constaté, qu'un coup porté par l'un de ces ennemis factices pouvait faire mal !

« Sors ton couteau et va me saigner tous ces enfants de salauds ! » ajouta Hana.

Sans attendre, l'aspirante s'exécuta tandis qu'au devant d'elles, les mannequins entamaient leur gigue menaçante.

D'entrée de jeu, Rain esquiva le coup porté par le mannequin le plus proche d'elle et lui porta aussitôt un coup à la gorge. Les capteurs équipant l'effigie détectèrent un coup mortel et provoquèrent aussitôt son immobilisation totale. L'attaque qu'elle porta ensuite au mannequin arrivant dans son dos ne fit que glisser le long de son torse et n'entama guère sa résolution à lui projeter ses bras de mousse à la figure. Rain ne put malheureusement répéter l'assaut avant qu'il ne soit sur elle et dut se replier sur sa gauche d'une souple roulade.

Le bruit de l'air brassé avec insistance au-dessus de sa tête la dissuada au dernier moment de se redresser immédiatement. Au lieu de cela, elle roula contre le mannequin qui arrivait vers elle afin de passer dans son dos et, immobilisant ses bras, planta la lame de son couteau dans le haut de son buste, presque sous sa tête. Sur un homme normal, l'attaque aurait pénétré sous la clavicule, atteignant directement le cœur ; le mannequin se mit aussitôt hors service. Celui qu'elle avait laissé filer l'instant d'avant revint alors à la charge et réussit à lui porter un coup à l'épaule qu'elle ne put esquiver mais qui ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de répliquer, mortellement, celle fois.

Si la vitesse avec laquelle Rain venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire la moitié des adversaires qui lui étaient opposés était impressionnante, Hana déplora qu'elle eût essuyé cette attaque, car davantage d'attention lui aurait aisément permis de s'en garder. Sur le terrain, ce coup aurait pu être porté avec un poignard et aurait alors rendu l'un de ses bras inopérant. La douleur l'aurait également déconcentrée tandis que l'hémorragie la viderait peu à peu de son sang et donc de ses forces. L'instructrice ne pouvait pas laisser passer une erreur aussi absurde.

Cela n'enlevait toutefois rien au fait que les gestes de Rain étaient singulièrement bien maîtrisés et coordonnés. Ses déplacements se montraient mesurés, lestes, aussi gracieux que des entrechats de ballerine. Ses coups, qu'elle ne portait pas seulement avec son couteau mais en s'aidant aussi des armes naturelles qu'étaient sa main libre, ses coudes, ses pieds, ses genoux et ses tibias, visaient avec une précision implacable les points les plus névralgiques et ne manquaient que rarement leur but ; même si tous ne pouvaient pas tuer, ils épuisaient, affaiblissaient l'ennemi, ce que les mannequins d'entraînement sophistiqués reproduisaient à la perfection, jusqu'à lui offrir l'ouverture par laquelle porter le coup de grâce. Ses sens affûtés par les dernières semaines consacrées à l'entraînement lui permettaient de repérer de mieux en mieux les adversaires autour d'elle, même sans les voir, à sentir venir leurs attaques et à les esquiver si nécessaire.

L'instructrice nota encore, ici ou là, des imperfections, des erreurs de jugement malvenues, et cela en faisait beaucoup trop… mais à la vérité, elle restait aussi comme fascinée par la course de ce corps élégant, racé, lancé dans une chorégraphie aérienne et sublime.

Lorsque Rain eut terminé l'exercice, naturellement essoufflée, Hana réalisa qu'elle aussi avait soudain le souffle court… Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se l'expliquer lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le roulement nonchalant des hanches de la charmante blondinette qui s'avançait vers elle d'un air guilleret, curieuse d'entendre son jugement.

« Pas mal, pour une débutante… » commenta Hana après avoir interrompu le chronomètre et relevé le résultat, plus distraitement que d'accoutumée.

Rain accepta la sentence d'un hochement de tête : peut mieux faire. C'était aussi son avis, et elle s'y attellerait.

« Je suppose que maintenant, on passe au désamorçage d'explosifs ? » demanda-t-elle en remettant son couteau au fourreau.

Hana intercepta la main de Rain avant qu'elle ne l'eût retirée de la garde de son arme.

« Attends, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce. Il y a encore quelques techniques de corps à corps que j'aimerais t'apprendre… »

Rain crut sincèrement que son instructrice parlait de lui faire une petite démonstration de ses propres talents, comme cela s'était déjà plus d'une fois produit dans ce gymnase. Il leur arrivait bien sûr de s'entraîner ensemble, également. Mais Hana, lorsqu'elle tira sur son bras pour l'entraîner vers elle, emprisonna sa nuque de son autre main pour la coller tout contre son corps et fondit sans prévenir sur ses lèvres pour les capturer dans un baiser enfiévré, la détrompa totalement…

En se reculant légèrement après cette étreinte impulsive, Hana se maudit de tant de faiblesse, incapable de retenir ses yeux de dévorer les charmes que lui présentait Rain. Ce minois angélique, ce corps ruisselant de sueur, cette poitrine arrogante gonflée par l'effort… c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter, même pour elle pour qui ce genre d'appétits était un outil de travail finement aiguisé depuis l'adolescence !

« Je n'y croyais plus, gloussa Rain qui, très honnêtement, avait espéré à quelques reprises un dénouement de la sorte entre elles, cet après-midi-là.

– Tais-toi ! » la réprimanda l'instructrice, au plus haut point courroucée par cette attitude triomphante on ne peut plus déplacée.

Se laisser tourner la tête par une belle paire de fesses, si fermes, joliment rebondies et délicieusement moulées par les vêtements collés par la sueur soient-elles… quelle bien piètre professionnelle elle faisait, n'est-ce pas ? Et que dire de l'appétit peu honorable que faisaient naître en elle les lèvres pulpeuses, les courbes lascives qui imprimaient leurs formes sensuelles au tissu humide, le souvenir vivace de tous les secrets étourdissants que ce dernier soustrayait, encore, mais plus pour bien longtemps, à présent, à ses yeux malgré elle enflammés de gourmandise ?...

Mais le plus insoutenable restait certainement l'insolente innocence de son regard, de ce bleu tentateur, qui ne faisait que pimenter le goût si suave que le baiser qu'elle venait de voler à Rain lui laissait sur le bout de la langue…

Sans ménagement, l'instructrice fit choir son élève au sol d'une bourrade à l'épaule et d'un croche-pied savamment placés avant de commencer, sans un mot d'excuse ou un regard concerné, à se déshabiller, éparpillant un à un ses vêtements autour d'une Rain en vérité bien satisfaite par la tournure des évènements. Au grand désarroi de Hana, son sourire ravi, enfantin, charmeur, ne faisait ainsi que s'étirer, lui vrillant le cœur en y déversant les flots d'une douceur inouïe tandis que son sang, dans le même temps, commençait à sérieusement s'échauffer de désir et à faire bouillir le tout…

Ses bottes, ses chaussettes, sa veste de cuir ôtés, Hana déboucla prestement la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon et la tira d'un coup sec. Le frémissement d'excitation qui parcourut ostensiblement Rain à la vue de ce geste ne fit rien pour la retenir. S'il lui avait été à un moment possible de résister à ses pulsions, de revenir à la raison, à des préoccupations plus sensées, ce moment était d'ores et déjà dépassé. Espérant peut-être se laver de la culpabilité que cette humiliante capitulation lui faisait ressentir, Hana gronda tandis qu'elle roulait son pantalon en boule et le jetait juste au-dessus de la tête d'une Rain presque hilare :

« Je ne devrais en aucun cas tolérer la mollesse dont tu fais preuve à l'entraînement !

– T'es dure ! Je trouve que j'ai fait des progrès, moi…

– Si tu espères pouvoir un jour te sortir d'une mission en un seul morceau, il va te falloir progresser bien plus que ça !

– Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?... » interrogea la jolie blonde avec une moue boudeuse uniquement destinée à lui faire tourner la tête.

En guise de riposte, Rain prit en pleine figure le soutien-gorge que Hana venait d'ôter, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir admirer la poitrine qu'il révélait. Lorsqu'elle s'en fut débarrassée, c'est la culotte blanche qui lui tomba à son tour sur les yeux… et quand elle put enfin recouvrer la vue, Hana était déjà sur elle, l'immobilisant de tout son poids et la contraignant à baisser d'elle-même les paupières par un baiser passionné…

Contrariée de ne pouvoir serrer son instructrice dans ses bras, Rain n'en savoura pas moins les lèvres souples, câlines, sucrées, qui laissaient passer entre elles une langue délicieusement agile dont le contact avec la sienne l'électrisait des pieds à la tête dans un plaisant embrasement de ses sens, des profondeurs volcaniques de son bas-ventre jusqu'au bout de ses seins en pleine érection. Si elle avait désiré cette étreinte de son amante, Rain n'avait certes pas prévu d'écourter pour autant sa séance d'entraînement. Mais prétendre qu'elle regrettait de le faire aurait été un mensonge parfaitement éhonté… Incapable, pour le moment, de bouger et de faire à son idée, elle se laissait simplement et sans résistance envahir par la chaleur du corps de Hana énergiquement pressé contre le sien, respirait à pleins poumons son odeur, délectable réconfort après les considérables efforts qu'exigeait son entraînement.

La mercenaire ne libéra son apprentie que très longtemps après, lorsque leur interminable baiser contredit finalement son épithète, se redressa un peu et lui sourit enfin, ses yeux délibérément plongés dans les siens. Aussi beau qu'il était rare, ce sourire fit battre le cœur de Rain la chamade, et celle-ci emprisonna à son tour sa compagne de ses bras pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. En guise de remerciement. Pour tout, tant et plus.

Desserrant l'étreinte qu'elles exerçaient, les mains se mirent à vagabonder, à explorer, à revisiter des territoires depuis longtemps conquis mais dont les fabuleuses merveilles se laissaient pourtant redécouvrir à l'envi, toutes réinvesties de leur majestueuse et originelle virginité. La peau de Hana complètement nue lui donnait le vertige ; les vêtements que Rain portait encore contrariaient de plus en plus son instructrice. Leurs bouches avides, leurs souffles rauques, ne cessaient plus de se confondre…

Hana s'arrêta soudainement alors qu'elle avait été sur le point d'enlever le débardeur de Rain. Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau laissés émouvoir par les plaies sur ses bras. L'une d'elle saignait encore.

« Ca fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix concernée.

Pour ne pas faire outrage à cette sincère considération, Rain se retint de justesse de rire et répondit :

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures ! »

Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Hana de se mettre à lécher ses plaies, comme pour soulager sa douleur, comme si sa salive pouvait, telle celle de certains félins, l'aider à cicatriser plus vite. L'attention, l'application que Hana déployait dans ce geste aussi déconcertant que réconfortant touchèrent sa protégée en plein cœur.

« Tu aurais dû mettre des manches longues » réprimanda toutefois l'instructrice, dans un dernier sursaut d'autorité.

– Je sais, pardon » souffla Rain presque au creux de son oreille tandis que ses deux mains se perdaient doucement dans la somptueuse chevelure d'ébène qui noyait ses épaules.

Hana eut beaucoup de mal à déshabiller Rain. Parce qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, bardée de tous ses équipements pendus à divers ceinturons et autres harnais, parce que les vêtements trempés de sueur collaient obstinément à sa peau… La contrariété ne fit qu'accroître son impatience, qu'agiter ses mains plus nerveusement sur la peau moite, qu'inonder son esprit d'un désir de plus en plus sourd et aveugle, obstiné, tyrannique au point qu'elle en perdait la raison, qu'elle en venait presque à vouloir mettre en pièces tous ces satanés bouts de tissu qui l'empêchaient de toucher directement Rain, sa Rain !

Et elle ne perdit pas de temps, une fois tous ces chiffons arrachés, roulés et jetés à l'autre bout de la pièce, à se mettre à nettoyer avec minutie cette peau tout engluée de transpiration, léchant partout où elle s'était accumulée sous la chaleur de l'effort, derrière l'oreille dont elle mordilla gentiment au passage le lobe, dans le creux de son cou où elle se perdit en milliers de baisers, des plus tendres aux plus enflammés, sous les aisselles qu'elle chatouilla sans vergogne, entre ses seins auxquels ses mains prestes s'agrippèrent longuement en inondant par des caresses ardentes sa compagne d'ondées de chaleur et de bien-être, dans le gouffre de son nombril au milieu de son ventre qu'elle n'en caressa pas moins longuement et amoureusement, pour enfin venir la cueillir là où elle se mêlait à d'autres liqueurs, elles aussi sécrétées en grande abondance, des nectars plus suaves, délicieux, dont Hana se laissa bien vite goulûment enivrer…

Les réactions de sa belle protégée ne firent rien pour la retenir, bien au contraire. Ses frémissements, ses murmures de plaisir, ses feulements alanguis, les effleurements et les attouchements plus prononcés dont elle l'encourageait, ses doigts délicats, pleins d'affection, dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules, son visage, tout contribuait à porter à incandescence le désir qui la jetait ardemment contre elle, l'appétit pour son corps, pour sa chair savoureuse et parfumée. Rain s'offrait à elle, entièrement, sans aucune retenue : rien d'autre en ce monde ne saurait être à ses yeux plus beau que cette seule révélation…

L'excitation de Hana croissait à mesure qu'elle sentait sa petite protégée s'approcher, sous l'effet des ardentes faveurs de ses lèvres sur la peau tout humide et tremblante, des caresses plus tendres de sa langue dans les brûlantes profondeurs de sa féminité, des pérégrinations presque innocentes de ses doigts dans les soyeuses boucles blondes de son pubis, du paroxysme de son plaisir. La perspective de l'entendre bientôt hoqueter, gémir, de sentir très prochainement les convulsions sporadiques de son corps, de son bas-ventre inondé de chaleur se faire violentes, incoercibles, emplissait la belle Franco-chinoise d'une impatience fébrile et d'une satisfaction grandissante qui incendiaient furieusement sa propre chair.

Hélas, les mains de Rain qui l'avaient jusqu'alors fidèlement accompagnée dans cette volonté déterminée de lui faire prochainement tutoyer les anges la retinrent soudainement, redressèrent son visage, amenèrent son regard un peu perdu à croiser celui de l'aspirante, toute rayonnante. Le cœur de Hana qui battait à tout rompre cessa soudain pratiquement de cogner dans sa poitrine, la laissant suspendue aux lèvres de Rain dans l'attente maladive d'une explication.

« Hana, s'il te plaît… J'aimerais essayer quelque chose, aujourd'hui. »

L'angoisse incompréhensible que Hana avait senti peser sur son cœur s'envola aussitôt tandis que l'étourdissant émoi du désir refluait violemment en elle pour la submerger de nouveau tout entière.

« Tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie » répondit-elle, les épaules et le bassin tout frissonnants.

Rain et Hana échangèrent alors leur place et, bien vite, l'aspirante se retrouva penchée sur son instructrice, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, un sourire énigmatique et attendrissant toujours accroché à ses désirables lèvres purpurines. La mercenaire Franco‑chinoise savoura ce sourire comme le plus précieux des cadeaux.

Insoluble mystère venu à elle dans les plus étranges circonstances, Rain, blonde comme les blés, avec ses grands yeux océans, était aussi solaire que son prénom était pluvieux. Cette amusante contradiction, ajoutée à son tempérament foncièrement honnête, chaleureux, relevé d'un brin de possessivité qui ne lui déplaisait pas, ce rien de jalousie qui n'est jamais que la marque de l'attachement, inspirait à Hana que Rain était pour elle comme un miroir dans lequel elle voyait tout ce qu'elle-même n'était pas, l'exact contraire de ce qui avait fait d'elle la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui, ce triste vécu qu'elle honnissait plus que tout.

Et l'effet que cela avait sur elle était absolument miraculeux. En plongeant dans le regard de Rain, son adorable Rain, Hana pouvait enfin oublier tout ce dont elle s'efforçait depuis toujours de s'affranchir, le meurtre de ses parents et son enlèvement par la Triade, cette existence sordide au sein de sa « famille adoptive » du bordel de Madame Chen qui avait exploité sans aucune vergogne son corps dès l'éclosion de ses premiers charmes, le contrat, la dette qui la liait à ce sinistre passé et qui ne la laisserait jamais vraiment libre tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas remboursée, et elle pouvait enfin, peut-être pour la première fois, la toute première fois de sa vie, envisager sérieusement un avenir, radieux en tout point.

Dire que c'était sur la tombe de ses parents défunts que Hana avait fait la découverte de cette renaissance, de cette salvation… Cette pluie chaleureuse qui gouttait sur elle en fines perles scintillantes se doutait-elle un seul instant de la manière dont elle la purifiait des horreurs de son passé, du bonheur inattendu, inespéré, trésor plus merveilleux que toutes les richesses, que toutes les beautés de ce monde, qu'elle lui offrait avec une générosité si désintéressée ?

Rain…

Après s'être ainsi longuement abreuvé du regard l'une de l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent tendrement, étreintes avec ferveur, leurs peaux se frôlant avec volupté. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin, mais sans que Hana ne voie à aucun instant cette attention d'un mauvais œil, Rain s'attacha à exacerber son excitation, laissant à son tour un désir sans fin guider librement chacun de ses gestes, l'inondant de caresses, de baisers, de chatouilles, explorant avec émerveillement son ventre et ses seins au moelleux souple et subtil, titillant avec amour du bout des doigts et des lèvres ses mamelons durcis, chérissant ses bras et ses cuisses dont elle adorait passionnément les étreintes et admirait secrètement la musculature dont elle aimait tant se retrouver prisonnière…

Consumée d'appétits fantasmagoriques et féroces, Hana se garda cependant bien de brusquer son amante, la laissa mener la barque comme elle l'entendait, au rythme qui lui plaisait, curieuse autant qu'impatiente de découvrir ce qu'elle avait en tête, et amusée du parallèle pourtant peu finaud qui lui traversa l'esprit entre l'entraînement de Rain au combat et son envie manifestement résolue d'essayer de nouvelles choses dans ces circonstances autrement différentes…

Car dans ce domaine aussi, Hana avait eu beaucoup à lui apprendre, et pour cause : bien qu'elle fût une jeune femme non seulement désespérément magnifique, mais aussi d'une intelligence, d'une finesse d'esprit et d'une gentillesse rares, il s'était avéré que Rain n'avait pourtant encore, à leur rencontre, aucune expérience dans les choses de l'amour et du plaisir… Hana ne pouvait depuis s'empêcher de se sentir immensément reconnaissante et privilégiée d'avoir été la première de tous ses prétendants, dont elle imaginait qu'ils n'avaient pu être que fort nombreux, à laquelle cette femme à nulle autre pareille avait choisi d'offrir son cœur…

Les lèvres de la jolie blonde finirent par s'échouer au sommet de son mont de Vénus, après avoir achevé la longue, la langoureuse traversée du petit bosquet touffu où elles semblaient s'être arrêtées pour honorer avec la plus pieuse des dévotions chaque branche, chaque brindille qu'elles avaient croisées. Irrémédiablement conquise, Hana l'observait faire sans mot dire, se perdait totalement dans la contemplation de son visage tout en jouant avec l'une des mèches dorées qui lui tombaient dessus. Lorsque Rain leva son regard vers le sien, les deux compagnes se sourirent avec une affection infinie, puis, avec une délicatesse encore malhabile qui se teintait néanmoins des nuances reconnaissables de l'empressement du désir, Rain lui ouvrit les cuisses pour tourner à présent vers ses plus intimes secrets ces grands yeux au bleu profond qui se mirent à pétiller aussitôt tels deux lacs immenses baignés de Soleil.

Cette lueur adorable et captivante qui ne rendait le visage de Rain que plus rayonnant encore et s'allumait à la vue des secrets de sa féminité amusa beaucoup Hana : comme si c'était la première fois ! Mais se lasserait-elle pourtant jamais de contempler cette malice un peu coupable dans les yeux de sa bien aimée ?...

D'une main passée sous sa jambe droite, Rain tenait à présent l'une des fesses de Hana par son bord intérieur, ouvrant ainsi plus largement le passage pour que, du bout de ses doigts libres, elle effleurât la peau veloutée de son entrejambe. La fragile et sensible fleur profondément nichée dans ce douillet écrin ouvrait encore timidement des pétales néanmoins noyés de tiède rosée. Précautionneusement, toute frémissante d'un reliquat d'embarras quelque peu tenace et d'excitation mêlés à l'inextricable, l'adorable blondinette entreprit alors, du bout de la langue, d'encourager, de parachever cette splendide et fabuleuse éclosion. Irriguée par tant de soins d'un frisson de pure volupté qui naquit au creux de ses reins pour venir mourir au bord de ses lèvres après avoir hérissé tous les poils de son corps, Hana bredouilla quelques mots, sans même y réfléchir…

 _Nous fleurissions telles une branche sous la pluie…_

Interloquée par cette tirade alanguie, Rain suspendit son délectable baiser et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son instructrice. Hana la rasséréna d'une bienveillante caresse sur le front et l'incita à reprendre ses méritoires efforts pour conquérir ce qui était pourtant déjà sien, à jamais…

Après ce qui s'apparenta à une onirique éternité de vertiges et d'enchantements, la langue de Rain céda la place à l'un de ses doigts. Plus dur, moins chaud que l'organe auquel il se substituait, il n'en affola pas moins les sens de la belle brune qui retint un gémissement alors qu'elle le sentait s'aventurer courageusement dans ses plus intimes profondeurs et s'approprier les lieux avec une hardiesse parfaitement jubilatoire.

Pourtant, Hana sentit bientôt ce vaillant conquérant devenir plus hésitant alors qu'il se mettait à titiller, non sans une insistance remarquable, à gratter, pour ainsi dire, la paroi antérieure de son sexe détrempé. Et, la voyant intensément concentrée sur cette étrange prospection, la jeune mercenaire comprit que sa compagne était à la recherche de quelque chose de tout à fait précis dont elle peinait, pourtant, à déterminer avec exactitude l'emplacement. Cet effort particulièrement touchant ne laissa pas de faire fleurir sur ses jolies lèvres une petite moue amusée… de même que Hana put sentir son cœur manquer au même instant l'un de ses battements. Deux, peut-être.

« C'est un peu plus profond » l'encouragea-t-elle alors d'une voix soudain maternelle, l'air toujours réjoui.

Rain parut gênée que Hana eût ainsi découvert l'intention qui l'animait, avant qu'elle n'eût d'elle-même réussi à la mettre à exécution. Mais elle n'en bouda pas le conseil de son instructrice pour autant et plongea son doigt plus avant dans la fournaise de la féminité de son amante. Comme elle approchait sensiblement de son but, Hana ne prêta à Rain plus aucune aide, la laissant ainsi découvrir par elle seule ce qu'elle avait tant désiré trouver. Excitée comme elle l'était, Hana savait de toute façon que les attouchements de sa protégée à cet endroit, lorsqu'elle aurait mis le doigt dessus, l'y aurait frotté avec cette infinie tendresse qui caractérisait le moindre de ses gestes, ne manqueraient pas de la faire très agréablement réagir, d'une manière qu'elle serait bien en peine de lui dissimuler…

Et le foudroiement que Hana avait espéré autant que redouté ne tarda en effet plus à s'abattre sur elle, contractant vigoureusement les muscles de son abdomen et de ses cuisses. La soudaine réaction ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de l'aspirante qui laissa même échapper un « Oh ! » de surprise et d'éblouissement. L'expression ravie sur son visage ne fit que s'accentuer alors que les caresses qu'elle prodiguait à cet endroit avec de plus en plus d'assurance éveillaient en Hana une extase chaque seconde plus insoutenable qui se manifesta bien vite par des frissons dont l'intensité allait croissante, par de sporadiques et incontrôlables convulsions de tous ses membres et de son ventre brûlant, par des murmures de plaisir que la mercenaire d'ordinaire si stoïque parvenait de moins à moins facilement à réprimer.

A présent toute radieuse, Rain balançait même les jambes à la manière d'une adolescente insouciante, insolente, à l'évidence autant amusée que passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait à son instructrice et l'effet que cela suscitait. Consumée par la chaleur de cette étoile penchée sur elle au point d'en manquer d'air, Hana fit bientôt disparaître cet insupportable sourire béat et charmant d'une caresse dans la nuque poussant l'adorable blondinette à happer son clitoris pour accroître plus douloureusement encore, par la tendresse de ses lèvres, l'audace de sa langue affamée, l'étourdissant supplice auquel elle la soumettait. L'instructrice ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'en cela aussi, sa protégée faisant montre de progrès exceptionnels… Pourtant, la torture n'avait jamais été au programme de sa formation !

Mais que n'aurait-elle pas été prête à avouer pour que ce jouissif instant d'abandon, de pure jubilation ne se termine jamais ? Ce moment trépidant durant lequel la fureur, la plénitude absolue de ses sens balayait pour un temps trop bref tous les démons, toutes les angoisses qui l'habitaient, ne lui laissant plus qu'un bonheur immense et sans tache, parfait, illusoirement éternel mais profondément réconfortant.

Sa Rain que Hana étreignait de toute la force de ses deux bras tout contre elle était autant la lumière qu'elle était l'ombre. Les deux n'étaient-ils pas faits que pour être inséparables ?

L'aspirante se ravit plus que jamais de la jouissance de sa partenaire, dévorant avec des yeux avides le spectacle des brusques contorsions de tous ses muscles, des saccades de son souffle haletant, se délectant jusqu'à la lie de l'harmonie de ses soupirs, de ses cris. Dans ce moment de communion féerique, Rain crut bien jouir en même temps que son instructrice de cette insoutenable extase, au point qu'elle se trouva elle aussi essoufflée, en nage, engourdie de plaisir, comblée, abandonnée la joue couchée contre le haut de la cuisse de Hana, ses doigts encore retenus à l'intérieur de son intimité par les répliques mourantes des secousses qui l'avaient, jusqu'à lui faire toucher l'immensité des nuées, brutalement ébranlée.

S'installa un moment de silence merveilleux, que ne troublait que le son de plus en plus calme de leurs respirations, durant lequel les deux jeunes femmes croisèrent leurs regards pour ne plus les démêler et se laissèrent pleinement envahir par l'agréable langueur, l'apaisante sérénité de l'âme qui prenaient naissance à la mort des plaisirs partagés de la chair.

Mais telles ne furent en vérité que les prémices de leurs ébats qui se poursuivirent encore, et encore, jusqu'à tant que l'après-midi tourne au soir et le soir, si bref dans ces régions tropicales, à la nuit pleine et belle, éclairée d'un rieur croissant de Lune et d'une myriade enchanteresse d'étoiles complices.

Lorsque la fatigue eut finalement raison de leurs inextinguibles désirs, Hana et Rain se retrouvèrent au beau milieu du gymnase, pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre comme deux jolis chatons, leurs visages tout proches pour que, dans la pénombre, leurs yeux puissent se voir. Leurs souffles étaient encore rauques, elles tuaient le temps à coup de petits baisers très tendres et de caresses affectueuses. Éloge irrécusable de la paresse amoureuse succédant à celui de l'effort acharné…

« T'as été plutôt bonne, aujourd'hui, concéda soudain Hana dans un murmure étranglé, tant à vrai dire par son souffle court que par le tumulte d'émotions que Rain était la seule à a avoir jamais su éveiller en elle.

– Ah oui ? s'étonna sincèrement la jolie blonde, un ton plus haut. Je n'étais pas trop sûre, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais que je joue un peu avec ton point…

– Mais, non, je te parlais de l'entraînement, imbécile ! explosa Hana que la confusion de la jolie blonde, en cet instant précis, contrariait inexplicablement. Tu as réalisé de biens meilleurs scores que la dernière fois, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus calme. On dirait que tu commences à prendre le coup.

– Ah, ça… »

La bêtise de Rain colora subitement ses joues des plus exquises nuances de pourpre. Mais le malaise ne dura heureusement pas longtemps et ce fut d'une voix plus gaie qu'elle reprit, sans marquer la moindre hésitation :

« En même temps, je suis formée par la meilleure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Amusée par la flatterie, qu'elle savait tout à fait sincère, Hana, rassérénée, embrassa son aspirante sur le front, au milieu de mèches éparses jetées ici ou là par l'ardeur de leurs étreintes. Les deux amantes gloussèrent, s'étreignirent, s'embrassèrent de nouveau en frémissant, simplement heureuses de ce moment merveilleux partagé ensemble.

Quelques instants plus tard, pourtant, n'y tenant décidément plus, Hana posa à Rain cette question qui trottait obstinément dans sa tête depuis plusieurs semaines :

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

– Comment ça ?

– Avec ton intelligence, tu pourrais faire tellement d'autres choses plus honorables… »

Et moins dangereuses, omit-elle à dessein de préciser…

« Tu pourrais même trouver un remède au SIDEN, je parie ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu tiens à t'entraîner au combat à ce point ?

– Parce que… »

Rain ne put empêcher un petit gloussement d'interrompre sa réponse, ce qui ne manqua pas de contrarier une fois de plus sa chère compagne qui lui adressait un regard de plus en plus impatient. Mais comment résister à l'envie de se moquer ainsi un peu de la jolie brune, elle dont il était si drôle de la voir paraître soudain aussi inquiète ?

Rain avait cependant recouvré tout son sérieux lorsqu'elle répondit d'une voix nette, déterminée :

« Je n'ai pas envie de rester à la maison à t'attendre en me faisant un sang d'encre à l'idée de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, sur le terrain, pour te prêter assistance. Je veux pouvoir te protéger, s'il le faut. »

Prise totalement au dépourvu par l'expression de cette volonté à l'évidence inébranlable, Hana sentit cœur se serrer, étreint par le plus indescriptible et touchant des émois, et elle eut grand mal à dissimuler, non sans que l'obscurité ambiante ne lui fût d'un précieux secours, que les larmes lui montaient soudain au bord des yeux. Elle ne réussit qu'à lâcher, dans un susurrement étouffé accompagné d'une caresse derrière l'oreille d'une Rain toute souriante :

« Tu es adorable… »

La réalité ne tarda cependant pas à revenir heurter la jeune mercenaire de plein fouet, balayant instantanément son amoureuse béatitude : le terrain était un endroit absolument impitoyable. Rain avait beau s'être améliorée, il n'en demeurait pas moins indiscutable que si elle ne maintenant pas la constance de ses progrès à l'entraînement, elle…

« Mais si tu espères vraiment être à la hauteur, vitupéra-t-elle alors d'un ton autoritaire en se dressant d'un coup sur ses pieds, il va falloir me bouger cette carcasse toute mollassonne et me pulvériser le record de ce fichu parcours d'entraînement ! Allez, remue-toi, espèce de feignasse ! »


End file.
